


Ghost Chorus

by Blizzard96



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, buzzfeed unsolved au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzard96/pseuds/Blizzard96
Summary: “Just imagine,” Donghun said, “it’s late at night, you’re a trainee trying to get some extra practice in and the lights flicker. Suddenly, you see a ghost boy in one of the huge mirrors. He opens his mouth and… he’s just singing Gee by SNSD.”aka. The A.C.E Buzzfeed Unsolved AU that no one asked for





	Ghost Chorus

**[7:15 PM OCTOBER 29]: An audio clip**

 

Donghun (DH): This is dumb. Why did I agree to do this again?

 

Byeongkwan (BK): I said I would buy food for the whole trip.

 

DH: Oh right. [rustling] Well, I still hate this idea. All I’m saying is that you better be buying me something nice for dinner and not just taking us to Taco Bell. Again.

 

BK: We’re going to Taco Bell, and you’re going to like it. That’s what you get for agreeing to go on this trip with your broke best friends.

 

DH: Come on, dude. Sehyoon, back me up!

 

Sehyoon (SY): [incoherent muttering]

 

BK: Ha! See? Sehyoon likes Taco Bell! [presumably the sound of a high five]

 

DH: [groaning] I should have just stayed home. Wait, Sehyoon are you recording? You little–

 

* * *

 

 

**[6:30 PM OCTOBER 30]**

 

“I’m pretty sure this is would be considered breaking and entering by most courts of law,” Donghun said, scrolling through his phone. “It’s only been abandoned for what, ten years?”

“Shh!” Byeongkwan waved a hand in front of his friend’s face. “Save the exposition for when the camera’s rolling.” Donghun rolled his eyes, but put his phone away. Byeongkwan adjusted a few of his notes on the desk in front of them before he turned back to Sehyoon, who was finishing setting up the camera on a tripod. “You ready yet?”

Sehyoon tightened the stand and gave a thumbs up. “Okay we’re rolling in three… two…” he pointed to Byeongkwan.

“Today we’re going to talk about the haunted dance studio,” Byeongkwan announced to the camera in his best ominous sounding voice. Donghun raised an eyebrow skeptically.

“A dance studio,” he said dryly.

Byeongkwan narrowed his eyes at him. “That’s right. It was built in the late 1980’s, but abandoned mid 2000’s after a number of accidents happened there.”

“I’m just saying,” Donghun said, waving a hand. “There are abandoned hospitals, schools, houses… and you picked a dance studio?”

“Just wait until I tell you what happened there.” Byeongkwan leafed through his notes. “Okay, the first incident happened in 2004. Apparently a dancer was training in one of the rooms in the middle of the night, only to be found dead the next morning. They ruled his death was overworking himself.”

Donghun made a face. “That’s not scary, it’s just sad.”

“Yeah,” Byeongkwan grimaced. “Not too much was known about the guy. I couldn’t even find a name since it was just a rumor.”

“Man, it would suck to be stuck haunting a dance studio,” Donghun said. “There’s not even that much in there to keep you entertained. Big empty rooms and a bunch of mirrors.”

Byeongkwan shrugged. “Maybe you could work on your ghost fashion.”

“A ghost runway,” Donghun agreed. “A full spectral showcase.”

“Damn, that ghost is probably a fashion icon by this point,” Byeongkwan said, flipping his notes. “And there’s more!”

Donghun placed gasped dramatically, “More! Please, tell us!”

“This case happened in 2010,” Byeongkwan said, refusing to acknowledge the others’ dramatics. “Up until this point, there were already stories here and there from people who trained at the dance studio about a ghost, but this just kind of solidified it. In 2010, a trainee was walking to the studio  and was right outside the doors when a car swerved off the road and crashed, killing him instantly. After this, the hauntings became a lot more common.”

Donghun blinked. “Well, that’s just sad too. Come on, Byeongkwan, where’s your normal freak accident stories?”

“I’m just saying what happened,” Byeongkwan said.

“The stories with demons are more fun.”

“Fine, we’ll look into a demon hunt next time, but for right now can you focus?!”

“If I must.”

“You must, or next time you can buy your own Crunchwrap Supreme.”

Donghun made a face. “It’s not like that’s much incentive anyway. Just tell us about the hauntings.”

“I was getting to that,” he shot the other a dirty look. “There are reports of the typical haunting tactics: cold spots, hearing footsteps, seeing shadowy figures in hallways or mirrors. That kind of thing.”

“That doesn’t seem very intense as far as hauntings go,” Donghun said, raising an eyebrow, “You’re losing your touch.”

“And!” Byeongkwan cut in, “There are reports of hearing singing.”

“What kind of singing? Like ghost hymns?”

“No, like early to mid 2000’s hits,” Byeongkwan said, “These are modern ghosts, remember. Also, they were both trainees if that gives you any insights into their music tastes.”

Donghun paused. “You’re telling me we’re dealing with ghosts that know K-pop, is what I’m hearing.”

“You hear correctly,” Byeongkwan said, letting out a snicker.

“Just imagine,” Donghun said, “it’s late at night, you’re a trainee trying to get some extra practice in and the lights flicker. Suddenly, you see a ghost boy in one of the huge mirrors. He opens his mouth and… he’s just singing Gee by SNSD.” Byeongkwan burst out laughing.

“I’d pay good money for a full ghost idol concert,” Byeongkwan wheezed.

Donghun shook his head, though a smile was tugging at his lips. “Alright, why is the place abandoned then? I doubt they’d close a studio just because a couple of ghosts are performing ‘Ring Ding Dong’ at three in the morning.”

“You’re right,” Byeongkwan said, consulting his notes. “They actually had to shut the studio down because the company who owned it went bankrupt, and it’s been too expensive for anyone looking to rent or buy. It’s also fallen into disrepair because of it.”

“Ah, the real horror story: making rent.”

“It’s a popular site for pranks and trainee hazing though,” Byeongkwan said. “Trainees from nearby companies will dare each other to spend the night there with the ghosts.”

“And that’s what we’re doing tomorrow,” Donghun guessed.

“That’s what we’re doing,” Byeongkwan confirmed. 

Donghun sighed and drummed his fingers on the table. “Alright, but if I don’t get a ghost serenading me with the sweet tunes of Super Junior, then I’m going to be disappointed.”

 

* * *

 

 

**[10:00 PM OCTOBER 31 SEHYOON CAM]**

 

“Okay,” Byeongkwan announced to the camera, “Here it is!” Sehyoon panned the camera over to the dance studio, illuminated by street lights. It didn’t look too threatening from the road, but it was definitely a little worse for the wear. They were all shivering on the sidewalk, Byeongkwan and Donghun both carrying backpacks full of recording equipment and devices that would allegedly reveal if a spirit was nearby. “You ready Donghun? Sehyoon?” Donghun gave the camera a dry look, and Sehyoon just bobbed the camera up and down as if he were nodding. “Follow me!”

“So we are breaking and entering?” Donghun asked as they approached the door. “I’m pretty sure we shouldn’t film it if we are.”

“It’s not breaking and entering if the door’s open and no one legally owns it now,” Byeongkwan argued. He pushed on the front door and it swung open with an ominous metallic screech of rusty hinges. “Well, that’s just a big bucket of nightmares.”

“This place is a wreck,” Donghun said, wrinkling his nose. The floors in the studio lobby area were grimy with dirt and trash was strewn about.

“No one’s worked in here in ten years,” Byeongkwan reminded him. No sooner had the youngest spoken then the door swung closed behind them with a loud bang. They all jumped and whipped around. Sehyoon tentatively flipped on the camera light and turned the camera back to Byeongkwan. The latter looked visibly shaken.

“Uh,” Byeongkwan said, swallowing hard. After the initial shock, Donghun remained unimpressed.

“It was a heavy door,” Donghun said in way of explanation to both Byeongkwan and the camera.

“Or the ghosts know we’re here!” Byeongkwan hissed, looking around the room. “If you’re out there ghosts, we mean you no harm!”

“How would we even harm them?” Donghun wondered. “Ghosts are intangible, right?”

Byeongkwan swatted at the other’s arm. “Don’t tell them that!”

Donghun sighed. “Where are we going first?” Byeongkwan blinked, as if suddenly remembering why they were there.

“I was going to take us to the studio where the first victim was found,” Byeongkwan said, seeming to rally. “People have reported seeing shadows in there and also hearing the footsteps, most likely from his choreography.” He started leading Donghun and Sehyoon down the hallways.

“Damn, the ghost has been practicing the same choreography for all these years?” Donghun asked. “I bet he’s an expert at that routine by now.” He shivered as wind blew through the hallway.

Byeongkwan froze. “How was there wind?” he whispered urgently to Donghun. “We are inside!”

“Someone probably either left a window open in one of the studios or there’s a hole in a wall somewhere,” Donghun reasoned. He then smirked. “Or it’s a ghoooooooost…” He wiggled his fingers.

His friend huffed and stomped down the hall, not willing to be mocked as Donghun’s laughter echoed after him. They finally arrived at a door at the end of the hallway and Byeongkwan pushed it open. The dance studio was fairly clean and empty, save for the layer of dirt on the floor and the mirrors lining the walls. There were some footprints in the dirt.

“This is probably where the trainees dare each other to stay,” Byeongkwan said, gesturing around the room. “It’s where I have the most reports from.” They all looked around the dance studio, Sehyoon taking a few different angles to be later edited together.

“You see anything?” Byeongkwan asked. He shivered again as he walked into a particularly drafty corner.

“Nope,” Donghun reported, crossing his arms over his chest. “I assume this means you want to get your fancy gadgets out then.”

Byeongkwan stuck his tongue out. “Maybe I do!” He pulled off his backpack and set it on the dusty floor before beginning to dig through it. “A-ha!” he pulled out a boxy device.

“The spirit box?” Donghun groaned. 

“Yes!” Byeongkwan turned to the camera, “This box is going to flick through hundreds of radio stations and hopefully find a frequency where the ghost can communicate with us. I’ll turn it on now.” The room was immediately filled with a grating static noise, making Donghun grit his teeth.

“I hate this,” he muttered, but his complaint was ignored.

“Are there any spirits with us?” Byeongkwan asked the room loudly, holding the box near his ear. Sehyoon had pulled out more audio equipment just in case there was something that they didn’t hear at the moment, but would catch in later production of the video. “If there are any spirits, please try and say something.” The box continued to crackle. “Here.” Byeongkwan dumped the box into Donghun’s hand. “Try and get them to talk.”

Donghun gave the other a deadpan expression. “Spirits!” he yelled, startling Byeongkwan into a laugh. “Show yourselves!”

“Oh my god.”

“Spirits! I want to hear your rendition of SHINee!” His friends both started snickering at that. He held the box closer to his ear mockingly. “Wait!” he said dramatically, “They’re speaking to me.”

“And what are they saying?” Byeongkwan asked, humoring him. 

Donghun closed his eyes, as if he were focusing intently on listening, before he looked at Byeongkwan again. “They said you’re a little bitch.” Byeongkwan swatted at Donghun’s arm.

“Alright, that’s enough!” Byeongkwan said, grabbing the box from a smug Donghun. He flicked it off and the room immediately went silent once again. The younger stuffed the spirit box back in his backpack before pulling out two hand held cameras. “Now we’re going to stay in here individually for five minutes each and try and contact the spirits. The other can go look at the other studios and see if you see or here anything.”

“Oh joy,” Donghun said, taking one of the cameras. “Do you want me to stay in here first? I feel like I really connected with the spirits.”

 

* * *

 

 

**[11:20 PM OCTOBER 31 SEHYOON CAM]**

 

“I bet he’s going to have no trouble in there,” Byeongkwan said as soon as the door to the studio shut, Donghun giving them a sarcastic salute. “He doesn’t even believe in ghosts.” He and Sehyoon walked back down the hallway they’d come from, occasionally looking into other rooms for anything worth filming. They finally reached the bathroom.

“This is actually one of the rooms where singing was reported,” Byeongkwan announced. He made a face at the grimy stalls. “I don’t know why any ghost would decide to practice here though. Maybe the acoustics are better?”

He peeked inside one of the stalls, immensely grateful that it was relatively clean and empty. “Not much we can do in here. Maybe have a high note battle?” He pulled out an audio recorder. “If there are any ghosts in here, do you want to have a high note competition?” he paused, but there was no response. “I’ll go first!” Byeongkwan let out a fairly low note and waited. “I will take your silence as my win.”

He jolted as a loud noise rang out around the room, much higher pitched than Byeongkwan’s initial sound and more akin to a screech than singing. The blood drained from his face as he turned to the camera. “Did you hear that?” he asked Sehyoon shakily. The camera bobbed up and down. Then louder he said, “I don’t think I can beat that. You’re the winner!” he then moved quickly toward the door, determined to get out of the bathroom and back into the hallway. 

“That was probably just the wind, right?” he asked the camera, laughing nervously. “Just a really high pitched whistling caused by the wind blowing though the place.” He shook his head. “Ugh, I need to get a new hobby.”

 

* * *

 

 

**[11:20 PM OCTOBER 31 DONGHUN CAM]**

 

“Alright, spirit,” Donghun said, leaning against the wall. “My friend has abandoned me here, so you are free to torment me as you please. But you won’t. Because you don’t exist.” He glanced around the room skeptically, but all that he could see was dirt and dust illuminated by the small light he’d dug out of his backpack. 

“If you are here, please say something. Or sing something!” Donghun tilted his head. “I’ll sing something for you, feel free to jump in.” He started off with a rendition of an old SNSD song.

“Don’t know that one?” He asked the empty air, “That’s alright. I can try H.O.T next.” Donghun dropped down to sit on the floor and continue filming as he began humming the tune of some older songs he remembered. He eventually glanced at his watch to see his five minutes were almost up.

“Well, you made me do all of the work myself.” Donghun dusted his pants off. “Don’t expect me to come to your concert.” He shook his head and rubbed his arms as a sudden chill passed through the room. “And if you’re being petty, stop lowering the temperature. It’s bad for my health.”

 

* * *

 

 

**[11:25 PM OCTOBER 31 SEHYOON CAM]**

 

“If Byeongkwan went into the bathroom, then we should try and check out some of these other rooms, right?” Donghun asked. Sehyoon just shrugged minutely in response. “Okay.” Donghun pushed open the door to another room and found himself in what looked to be a lounge or meeting room of some kind with a long table, a number of chairs (some overturned), a couple of dusty couches, and a small kitchen. “Nice.” He walked over to one of the couches and sat down heavily on it, sneezing when a large amount of dust flew up.

“Alright,” he said, pulling out a different kind of camera from his bag. “Byeongkwan wanted to do some thermal recording so here we go.” He panned the camera around the room before pausing right as he hovered over the table. He frowned at the bright yellow and orange spot amongst its blue and green surroundings, which looked like an orb floating in space.

“You see that?” he asked, angling the camera for Sehyoon to see. “It looks like the ghost is at the table. Maybe he wants to say something.” Donghun put the camera back in his bag, got up from the couch and strode over to table to settle in one of the still upright chairs. “Alright ghost. Teach me something.” There was silence.

Donghun leaned back in the chair, which let out a loud creaking noise. “I don’t know how this ghost expects me to learn anything when he’s refusing to speak up,” Donghun said to the camera. “Ghost? Teach me your ways. Or at least whatever choreography you’ve been practicing for the last decade.” Still nothing. Eventually, Donghun’s watch beeped, signaling it was time to pick up Byeongkwan.

“Well,” Donghun said, as they left the room. “That’s about what I expected.” He shut the door behind him, unaware of the chair at the head of the table in the room shifting slightly.

 

* * *

 

 

**[11:25 PM OCTOBER 31 BYEONGKWAN CAM]**

 

“Alright ghosts,” Byeongkwan said nervously, eyes darting around. “If you want to say anything, you’ve got five minutes. I’ll just be sitting here if you want to talk with me.” He hunched down in a corner of the room, shining his flashlight around. The silence was eerie, seeming to magnify every other sound in the building. He could faintly hear Donghun saying something in from down the hallway.

“Ah!” he was drawn back to the room when he heard something clatter on the ground. He whipped his flashlight around to see a piece of wood had fallen over from where it had been propped up against the mirrors. “Oh my god,” he muttered, turning back to the rest of the room. Byeongkwan grimaced at all the mirrors along the wall. “I’m not going to sleep for a week.”

He shrieked again as something seemed to move in one of the mirrors, trying to press himself more agains the wall. “Ghost? Please don’t hurt me! I’m just trying to earn a living!” There was, unsurprisingly, no response. Byeongkwan waited out the remaining time flat against the wall, hardly even daring to breathe until the time was up.

Byeongkwan barely resisted screaming again when the door was flung open, Donghun entering looking unimpressed with Sehyoon right behind him. The oldest looked down at Byeongkwan curled into a ball and bit his lip to keep from laughing. “You alright there?”

Byeongkwan scowled at him as he got to his feet. “This place is freaky! I saw something in the mirror!”

“I’m sure you did,” Donghun said consolingly, clearly not believing him. “Your time’s up.”

“So we can leave now?” Byeongkwan asked, looking far more excited at that.

“Yes.”

“Oh, thank God.” He gathered up all of the recoding equipment he’d set out and shoved it in his bag. “Goodbye ghosts!” He rushed past Donghun and Sehyoon to the hallway before making a beeline for the front door. “Never coming back here!”

“It was your idea to come here in the first place,” Donghun reminded him.

“Yes, which is why I’m comfortable saying that it was a terrible idea and I’m never ever returning.” Byeongkwan pulled the front door open with a flourish. “Do you think I can give this place one star on Yelp?”

“I doubt this location is on there,” Donghun replied, holding the door open for Sehyoon before exiting himself. He let the door go and it banged shut behind them. Sehyoon tilted the camera up for one last shot of the dance studio.

“Now let’s go find some 24 hour fast food place,” Byeongkwan said. “I don’t know about you, but I could eat like twenty burritos.” He paused. “Taco Bell. I’m talking about Taco Bell.” Donghun groaned.

 

* * *

 

 

**[11:59 OCTOBER 31 ???]**

 

“Honestly, that’s the most fun I’ve had in a while,” Yuchan said, face pressed to the glass front door as the trio left the dance studio and walked down the sidewalk until they disappeared into the night. “I’ve never had a high note battle with someone before.”

“They seemed pretty nice,” Jun agreed. “I hope they come back next year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and Happy Halloween!


End file.
